Trial and Error
by ellie1500
Summary: Rima's life has been going good after Rido died, she's dating Shiki finally, shes getting decent grades. But what happens when a old enemy comes back and tries to ruin Shiki and Rima's life? Three-shot with fluf.
1. Chapter 1

VK FanFic- Rima's life has gotten much better after Rido left everyone's lives. She started to date Shiki, and she was happy. But, now Rido's back and stronger than ever, and he's making it his own mission to ruin Rima and Shiki's happiness.

Chapter One: Different

Rima POV

The bell rang and the night class ended for the night, I stood up from my seat and grabbed my books. I walked out of the door, looked over my shoulder and sow Shiki, staring out into no where like usual. Every time I looked over my shoulder, Shiki was there, not that it was a bad thing. It was always like that, even when we were kids, but now it was different now that we were dating. I smiled remembering how it all happened.

_Flashback_

_I opened my eyes to a sea of black, I heard a whisper, someone whispering my name. I spun around in every which direction and couldn't see anything, the voice got louder and echoed in the dark. I felt something warm in my hand, I squeezed it tight, trying to figure out what it was. _

"_Rima…" I heard again, now in a talking level, not a whisper. I looked around again and only sow darkness, I sighed frustrated but couldn't hear myself. "Rima…wake up. Open your eyes…something." What were they talking about, my eyes were wide open, I was awake…wasn't I?_

_I tried to focus on the voice, who was it? It got louder in my space, and bounced off the wall and hit my ears louder. I took a breath, it was hard to breathe, like I was in a tight place and couldn't get out. "Rima…" I closed my eyes and concentrated. Wake up Rima, I told myself, open your eyes._

_I slowly but gradually opened my eyes, and sow with blurry eyes, color. I wasn't in the darkness anymore, I blinked a few times and my eyes adjusted to the lighting. I was lying in my bed, the sheets tightly tucked in around me, I squeezed my hand, and looked down at it. Nothing. I scanned my room, everything was in order, I heard talking and footsteps outside the door getting louder. I didn't know if I should pretend to sleep or stay awake, I decided to sit up and find out who it was._

_It was Takuma, jabbering on the phone, him being as loud as he always is, I could hear him from a mile away. He twisted the door knob and opened the door, his eyes jumped to me and widened, dropping the book he was holding. I blinked. "…I'll call you right back." he hung up the phone and ran over to me, dropping the phone somewhere._

"_Rima, you're awake!" He gave me a tight hug, I grunted at how I couldn't get enough oxygen with him crushing my lungs._

"_Ichijo, let me breathe." He immediately let me go, his eyes sparkled with happiness and jumped up and down in joy._

"_Oh my gosh, Rima you have no idea how worried we all were! Especially Shi-" he cut himself off and gasped at himself. "One sec, I've gotta tell Shiki you're awake, he's going to be so happy!" I opened my mouth to stop him, but he was already shutting the door and running down the hall. I sighed and looked down at my hands. Was Shiki finally Shiki again? What color were his eyes now?_

_Before I could ask another rhetorical question, the door opened and Shiki stared at me with wide eyes. Takuma was jabbering on and on about nothing behind Shiki, he dared to take a step into the room and closed the door behind him right in Takuma's face. Ichijo wined and knocked on the door I giggled at it, Shiki took slow steps towards me, and with each step he took the quieter Ichijo got._

_By the time Shiki was standing next to the chair next to my bed, he stopped wining and walked down the hall to bother someone else. Shiki's eyes bore into mine, and he took a moment before sitting down on the chair. His eyes were both a pale blue color like they should, and he seemed to be the right Shiki. There was a tense, awkward moment where neither or us spoke. "Rima, I'm so sorry." He apologized, I smiled softly at him._

"_Shiki I understand, it's fine." He didn't look convinced, he was about to go on when I opened my mouth. "How long have I been sleeping?"_

_He took another moment, which slightly pissed me off, but I just took a breathe and waited patently. "Almost three days." I sighed, three days of school lost, I smiled on the inside. But three days of Shiki and everyone worrying, three days wasted just sleeping, that didn't make my smile stay._

"_Wow," I whispered to myself, feeling stupid, I looked up to Shiki's eyes staring at mine. That did make me want to smile, his eyes being right, Shiki being the right Shiki I knew and loved. I froze, Loved?_

"_How do you feel?" I thought, I didn't feel bad, but I didn't feel great or anything either._

_I shrugged "Better." It almost sounded like a question. He cracked a small smile, I did too. "…Were you the one saying my name, and telling me to wake up or something?" I remembered every word, word for word, just being me I didn't go on._

_I sow Shiki look away, trying to hid his blush behind his mop of red hair, I smiled. "You heard that?" I nodded. "I didn't think you could hear me."_

"_I don't know, I remember feeling something warm in my hand and someone saying 'Rima…wake up, open your eyes, something.' Then I just woke up." Shiki grasped my hand, I could tell the warm thing in my hand while I was sleeping was his hand. I looked down at his hand in mine, I closed my fingers around his and looked into Skiki's eyes._

_He gave her hand a squeeze and looked up at her eyes " I missed you" he told her, she smiled _

"_I missed you-"I was cut off when I felt something warm press agents my lips and stop them from moving, I opened my eyes and sow Shiki kissing me. My mind went wild, I could feel a blush on my cheeks, but ignoring my millions of thoughts per second I smiled and kissed him back. Shiki pulled back, still holding my hand, his lips curving upwards._

"_I love you, Rima." He waited for me to say it back, I looked down at our hands and looked back into his sky blue eyes._

_I gave his hand a squeeze "I love you too, Shiki."_

End of Flashback

Me and Shiki walked to the night class dorms, walking to Rima's room, Shiki plopped down on her bed and closed his eyes. I had a bad feeling start to develop in my stomach, I sighed inaudibly and crossed my arms. I walked to the window and tugged on the curtains, the moon was out still, and it was pitch black outside. I adjusted my eyes to the dark and thought I sow something moving, I tried to find it again, my eyes darting back and forth.

I sow it again, and like that it was gone again, I took a deep breathe and tried to find it. This time it didn't come back, Shiki sat up and stared at Rima staring out the window, he looked her up and down. "Rima…aren't you tired?" I snapped my head in his direction, he looked worried, I felt a yawn and realized just how tired I was.

"Yeah, I'll be right back." I dug into my drawers and got out a nightgown, and went to the bathroom and stripped. As I pulled the nightgown over my head I wondered what it was outside, probably just my own paranoia and imagination, I thought. I walked out of the bathroom and climbed into bed next to Shiki, he put an arm around me and pulled me so I was laying on him.

I played with his hair, twisting it with my finger and looking into his eyes. He smiled and leaned down and kissed me goodnight.

* * *

Let me know what you think by reviewing. And just to warn you, this story is only a few chapters, like three at most but i hope you enjoy it either way and I'll update soon :)


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry the update took so long, schools been being a bitch to me :P. Well I'll try to make it up to you by giving you another chaper**

Chapter 2:

Rima's POV

I woke up to my room engulfed in light, I shielded my eyes and went to close the thick curtains I forgot to close last night. Groggy I went back to bed and tried to go to sleep more, the door busted open and Ichijo barged in. "Oh, don't mind me, I'm just looking for my cell phone again, it's such a lovely day outside isn't it? Oh yeah, you're probably sleeping." He babbled on and on, I sighed frustrated and buried my face further into Shiki's chest.

Shiki rubbed his eyes as Ichijo kept talking and talking, Shiki growled and threw a pillow at him as hard as he could. He stood up from the floor where he was looking for his phone and held his head like Shiki threw a brick at his head not a pillow. He stared bug eyed at the couple in bed "Shiki? You're supposed to be in your own dorm, not in Rima's! Stop taking advantage of her!" Shiki rolled his eyes, I sat up and glared at Ichijo with my hair a tangled mess.

"You have three seconds to get out of my room." I said threateningly, Ichijo had a sweat bead roll down his face and he nervously smiled.

"Um, but I need my phone still…"Shiki sat up on his elbows and smiled at me as my glare intensified.

"Three." I growled.

"Let me just find it, it'll take like two minutes!" He shot back.

"Two." He sighed and ran out the door, slamming it shut, Shiki chuckled and looked up at me. I sighed and fell into the pillows, facing Shiki, he smiled down at me. "We have class in three hours." He stroked a piece of my blonde hair out of my face, I smiled with my eyes closed.

"Plenty of time to sleep." He lied down and we went to sleep. I woke up about two and a half hours later, I shot up from the bed and shook Shiki, he stirred and opened his eyes.

"We have class in fifteen minutes." I told him, he groggily got up and kissed my hair as I bent down to open a drawer with my uniforms. I smiled and got out my uniform and quickly got dressed and did my hair, I got my books and ran out of the moon dorms. It was dusk outside, and none of my classmates were there. I sighed and walked a normal pace towards the school. Just as I got within one hundred feet of the classroom, I heard someone scream like they were being attacked.

I ran into the forest after putting my books down and tried to go where I heard the scream. I stopped behind a tree and watched a guy and a girl. I tired to get a better look at what he was doing. It took a minute to see that the man was biting into the girls neck, she was already passed out from blood loss. I jumped out of my spot behind the tree and tore him away from the girl, I caught her as she fell and sat her under a tree away from the vampire.

"Who are you?" I asked, the man smiled, then I sow that one of his eyes was blue and the other was red.

"Long time no see, Rima." I looked at him confused and shocked, it couldn't be… "Rido, if you remember me." I glared at him, I remember every second I've ever seen him. I couldn't ever forget about him taking over my best friends, well now boyfriends, body and making me fight him.

"How?" He smiled more and ran over to me and threw me head first into a tree. I fell to the ground and checked if I was bleeding. I looked at my fingers and sow no blood, I smiled inwardly.

* * *

Third person Shiki POV

Shiki sighed and stood up from the bed, kissing Rima on the head before walking out the door and shutting it quietly behind me. After he opened one of his drawers for his uniform, he heard Rima walking out the door and running out of the dorms. He got dressed and walked out of the dorms, he sighed and thought _why does Rima insist on taking her short cut? It takes like five minutes longer._

He walked into class a half hour late, and sat next to Aido, I lied my head down on my desk and closed my eyes and sat like that for fifteen minutes. The teacher groaned and threw a piece of chalk at me. "Sit up, son." I rolled my eyes and sat up. I looked around the room, and noticed Rima wasn't there. I looked at Aido.

"Where's Rima?" I whispered to him, he shrugged and kept looking at the teacher.

"She didn't go to class," I got ready to stand up and walk out to find her "chill, she's a big girl, a teacher probably stopped her and asked her to do her a favor." I sighed and sat down, staring at the clock. _If she's not here by the end of the period in fourty five minutes, I'll go looking for her, _he thought.

* * *

Rima's POV

I stood up and sent lightning at Rido, _how was he alive, didn't the perfect kill him?_ He dodged the lightning and ran beside me and pushed me into a tree, harder this time. I managed to try to stand up and scraped myself on the tree, it barely started to bleed, but I also hit my head. I felt dizzy but tried to send another lightning bolt at him, but it wasn't strong and I missed him. He was suddenly behind me and held me still, he brushed my hair off my neck and smiled. "I'm actually still thirsty, thank you Rima." I tried to push him off of me but his fangs bit into my neck, and I was paralyzed. I felt even dizzier than before, he kept taking blood.

Third person Shiki POV

About twenty minutes later Rima still hadn't come to class, Shiki was getting worried and kept looking at the door and out the window outside. He sighed and smelled blood, it smelled familiar to him, he stood up and recognized it as Rima's. He walked out the room, the teacher yelling at him to stop, after he stepped out of class he sprinted, not closing the door behind him. He followed her scent into the woods, finding her resisting some guy biting her neck.

"Rima! Get your hands off of her." Shiki told him threateningly, getting ready to bite his thumb, his eyes got wide when he sow the man had one blue eye and the other was red. Rido smiled and dropped her, barely conscious to the ground. Shiki ran to her just as she put her foot in front of her, stumbling into his arms, he glared at Rido.

"Who are you?" Shiki asked, Rido just smiled at him, overjoyed. "…Rima, can you stand on your own?" He looked down at her, her eyes only half open, she blinked and stood up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He could tell his eyes were red from smelling her sweet blood. Shiki let go of her for a moment, watching to make sure she was standing right and bit his thumb and stepped in front of Rima. He tried to hit Rido with his blood rope but Rido disappeared. Shiki looked around, trying to find him, then looked to Rima who was staring into space.

Shiki hugged her, "I'm sorry I let him hurt you…again." He closed his eyes into her hair, she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm fine." She told him, looking into his red eyes, moving her hair off the puncture wounds. He tried to restrain himself but when she tilted her head for him, he grabbed her shoulders and licked the wound clean. Shiki kissed her neck before biting into it, only taking enough blood to satisfy him, then kissed her sweetly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Another chapter! the story's almost done :( but I decided it needs an epilouge(sp?) I'll finish it today.**

Chapter 3:

Rima POV

About a week later it was time for the holiday break, and most of the night class and almost all of the day class went back home. Basically it was me, Shiki and Takuma alone in the whole dorm, but Takuma was mostly out, organizing the ball right after winter break. I slept in with Shiki, Takuma didn't really notice that his roommate wasn't there, when I woke up I was under Shiki's arm around my waist pulling me close to him. I sighed, I had a report I had to finish that was late and an essay for missing class and why it was bad.

Me and Shiki told Kaname about Rido, he said he would take care of it and that's all. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep more, snuggling closer to Shiki's warm chest. About five minutes later, when I felt myself slipping into sleeping, his phone went off. I groaned when he didn't wake up to answer it, sitting up and lightly shaking him. "Shiki your phone."

His eyes blinked open and he stretched and rolled over to get his phone, he sighed and picked it up. "Hello?…Do I have to?…Right now?…fine, but you owe me." He snapped the phone shut and stood up next to the bed and stretched more. He opened his eyes and met mine, I sat up on my elbows. "Ichijo wants me to help him do something for the dance, do you want to come to?" He asked, tired.

I sighed, remembering my project and essay. "I still have that stupid essay to do because I 'skipped class'." Shiki bent over the bed and kissed me, caressing my cheek, I smiled a small smile and kissed him back. He pulled away and walked to the door.

"I'll call you when I'm done." I nodded, he closed the door softly behind him, I sighed and stood up from my warm and comfy bed. I got dressed into my uniform and started writing my essay, it had to be a thousand words on why I shouldn't skip class. While writing, I let my thoughts drift to Shiki. He saved me from a vampire, I would do the same for him, I stopped writing when I realized I wrote my thoughts.

I smiled and laughed at myself, erasing the words, there was a knock at the door. "I thought you were going to call me, Shiki." I told him through the door, concentrating hard on my essay and didn't look up. I was pulled up by my neck and pushed between the wall and someone's hand choking me. I opened my eyes, and glared at Rido gathering electricity in my hands. His grip tightened, I punched his stomach with my lightning, smiling victoriously.

He bent his head, in pain I guessed but he lifted his head with a mocking smile. My eyes widened and felt his grasp get bone crushingly tight, I gathered as much lightning as I could and pushed him off me. He grabbed onto my uniform and ripped a piece of my skirt, I growled at him and pushed him into a wall hard, making a dent.

I glared at Rido, he kept eye contact with me while we heard footsteps, the door busted open. I took the opportunity while Rido wasn't looking to gather electricity in my hands, I hit Rido directly, he glared at me, hissing. "Rima!" Shiki called my name, I looked over to him, his eyes wide with worry and shock. Before I could say or do anything, Rido was clutching my throat tightly, cutting off my breathing.

"Shiki." I gasped out, trying to pull Rido off me, he smiled to Shiki. Shiki pulled me away from him, picking me up bridal style and getting me away from Rido. He let me down after staring at my neck and moving a bit of hair from my neck to make sure I wasn't bruised. He glared at Rido, Rido broke my window and ran, throwing a taunting smile over his shoulder.

"I'm ready to end this, if you have the courage you will follow me." Rido smirked and disappeared.

Shiki was about to run after him, I grasped his shoulder, stopping him. His usually ice blue eyes were now red with rage, I flinched "No Shiki!" I told him, if he went after Rido who knows what would happen. I didn't want to take that risk with him.

Shiki held my hands that were on his shoulder roughly "I can't let him keep coming back, Rima. I can't let him hurt you again!" He stared into my eyes, waiting for me to tell him to go off and get killed, I begged him with my eyes. He let go of my hands and walked to the window.

"Shiki, please." I begged him, he stopped walking for a moment then jumped out the broken window to follow Rido. I felt tears in my eyes and sat on the ground, pulling my knees to my chest, bending my head on my knees. I took a breathe, Rima Touya doesn't play damsel in distress, I thought. I jumped up and ran after them.

* * *

Third person with Shiki

Shiki ran after Rido and found him on the concrete walkway smirking, waiting for me. I bit my thumb, not wasting my time on words, I whipped the blood at him, he got a cut on his arm before dodging it. "You shouldn't let a girl get you so angry, son." He growled, smiling, Shiki glared at him and threw the whip at him again, he dodged. Rido ran up to Shiki and punched him hard, he fell to the ground and glared up at his dad. "See what happens? You get hurt." He emphasized you.

"Rima's worth getting hurt for." Rido shook his head, smiling a creepy smile.

"You have a lot to learn, Shiki." He picked Shiki up by his shirt, Shiki looked away from his father's gaze. "You see, when I was almost killed, I had to find another host body. But this one is too weak…" He hinted, Shiki didn't respond. "…May I use your body?" Shiki blinked, Rido smiled.

Suddenly Rima ran between Shiki and Rido, pushing them away, Shiki looked down at her shocked, she stood between them glaring at Rido. "…Why don't you love yourself still?" Her voice cracked, it sounded like she was going to cry to Shiki. Rido hissed at Rima and got ready to pounce by the looks of it, barring his teeth.

"You brat," He spat at her, trying to run past her to Shiki, she grabbed his arm and pulled him to face her, grabbed his other arm and concentrating hard. Electricity radiated from Rima and Rido, she closed her eyes to the pain and tried to put more energy into it. Shiki's eyes widened, electricity even hitting him a little bit. Rido yelled in pain, the electricity died down, nearly unconscious and unstable on her own legs. Shiki ran over to her as Rido collected himself, holding her in one arm and biting his thumb with the other.

Shiki's blood whip cut through Rido, killing him. He lied Rima on the ground, she had burns on her arms and legs, her uniform torn. Shiki shook her lightly, she was unresponsive, he bent his head on her chest hearing only a slow heart beat. Shiki scooped her up in his arms and ran to the nurse.


	4. Chapter 4

**It's finally done :). i hope you enjoy it, pretty please with a cherry on top review? **

Epilogue:

Shiki's POV

I waited at the bottom of the stairs in the ballroom, why was she taking so long? I looked at my watch, I've been waiting for five minutes. I rolled my eyes and my head snapped to the door as I heard it open. She side stepped through the small opening, a ruffled black dress with a red rose pinned on her chest. She gracefully walked down the steps, her black heels making a soft tap on the carpet with each step she took. Her eyes met mine, I offered her my hand for the last step she smiled and took my hand stepping off the last step.

Rima.

No cuts, no burns, her creamy and soft skin healed in one week, we walked out to the dance floor with all the other couples. A slow dance start and I offered Rima my hand, asking her to dance, she took it and I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. "So…he's gone for sure this time?" She asked quietly.

He pulled her closer to him and closed his eyes, "Yes, Rima for the millionth time, I'm sure." He stroked her blonde hair "he's never going to hurt you again." Rima smiled into his chest.

"Thank you." she smiled up at him "I love you." He pushed a piece of hair out of her face, smiling and caressed her cheek.

"I love you too." And bent down and kissed her sweetly.


End file.
